Life Just Isn't That Simple
by InuRanma12
Summary: Poor,Ryou Bakura is such a timid boy but his luck just isn't so great. He's been cursed with a lot of bad things in his life,including a evil spirit that lives within him. And now he's transferring schools,yet again. Why not see where he ends up? Not Yaoi (discontinued )
1. Another Transfer

Top Notes:So I've decided to write a story about Ryou Bakura. Since he and his Yami are my favorite character's and I love their personalities. This is just simple story...well at least it starts like that. I don't really plan ahead xD But I do hope you enjoy this here start. Sorry for the lack of Yami Bakura in this Prolog/chapter but I really wanna write a bit more for poor Ryou,the adorable boy never seems to get enough screen time in the anime nor in the manga and he's got such a great personality. So I'm trying to get a bit more into his character with this story.

Chapter 1/Prolog:Another Transfer

It was just another day in the life of a young,meek,boy by the name of Ryou Bakura as he sped down the hallways of his school,trying hard to advert his gaze away from the other students,he need not make eye contact. It'd only end up provoking them,for it seemed,with his luck they'd probably take that as a reason to come over and pick on him,the poor lad.

Though he wouldn't have to deal with them for long,at least not these specific students,for he was heading to the principal's office to get yet another transfer notice. He,soon,was going to head off to another school in another town...  
>but that was normal for him,he'd gone through so many schools that by now he'd lost track of the number.<p>

It didn't take too long for him to scurry through the crowds of teen's and he was now entering the principal's office. The office was quite blandly decorated just as the principal himself looked quite bland as he smiled a extremely fake grin twards the timid,young,boy that walked into his barren office. "Take a seat." He spoke in a friendly tone but you could hear the hint of underlying dislike for the boy that sat before him. He said no more as he handed young Ryou the note that'd send him off to his next school. The boy took the note without saying a word,what could he have said? He knew the man that handed it too him really didn't want to hear him speak. He could tell by the fake smiles he gave him and by the way he quickly pulled his hand back, after he'd taken the note, that he was afraid of him or more specifically afraid of the devilish spirit that haunted him. Yes,that's right,he wasn't alone he always had some one with him,lurking inside the golden ring that hung from a string around his neck was the spirit of a few thousand year old thief that had quite the wicked personality.

Ryou curtly thanked the principal for the papers and took his leave,he need not stand there and terrorize the man any longer. He walked back through the halls the same way he'd came,quickly as he could without making eye contact with any one,once he got to the school's exit. Surprising without anyone insulting him or having any girl's try to confess their love for him,which happened quite often, strangely enough. He,sadly,didn't really handle girl's well and only ended up getting flustered and in the end just turned and ran off,unable to reply. Plus there was the added fact that if he did start dating the spirit mentioned earlier,would probably end up hurting said girl... But that's not important now,is it? He was leaving this school,anyway, going to join another one and most likely,if the pattern continued,he'd be leaving that one and going to another and another,and another,and so on and so forth. He never stayed in one place for long and he was used to that.

Ryou glanced out the window of the bus, taking a quick look over the bland scenery of the usual look alike apartments and the occasional store or restaurant. He was heading to his new school, riding the public bus to a rather small area in some such City,he really didn't recall where he was going anymore,he'd done this so many times that it didn't really seem important enough to try and remember the name of the place, to which, he was moving too, after all he'd just end up leaving again within a few months. Now he did need to know the name of the school he was heading too, it was Axel High , a boarding school. His father had made sure that the principal of his previous school sent him to a boarding school in hopes that it'd be easier for him to make friends if he lived in the same dorms as them. He knew his father was just trying to help but it'd probably only end up making thing's harder for him. Speaking of his father he'd recently told Ryou that he'd be going off on a trip to Egypt,yet again,to do some research in the pyramids. It seemed as though his father would never return to him, and in all honesty he could only vaguely remember how his father looked,it'd been so long since he'd last seen him. Still he did at least call from time to time and he had sent back gifts...but one gift in particular seemed odd. The golden Ring he wore around his neck, ever since he'd received it in the mail strange things started happening and he felt as if he was being watched...but maybe he was just imagining things. Still the friends he played games with all started passing out when he got the ring...

The bus,finally, came to a stop and the snow haired boy came out,last,behind a large group of people. He noted that the bus driver asked him to pay out more then he owed for the ride but didn't say anything,not wanting to get into a argument. Strangely enough, he coulda swore that, a voice in the back of his mind told him to curse the driver out and demand to pay less but he brushed it off as him just hearing things due to being tired. He'd never do such a thing,the angriest he'd ever gotten was...well...actually he never really got angry or, at least, he didn't ever show it. He was more one to just keep things bottled up,not wanting to upset others or burden them with his emotional issues.

As he made his way out onto the side walk he pulled a map out from his pocket, quickly he looked it over and figured out which way to go to get to his new school. He let out a light sigh as he made his way twards his new 'home' thinking, "Will this be the one?..." He didn't have much hope left but maybe, just maybe, this would be the last transfer and maybe for once he might be able to stay for a while. Still,though, he highly doupted it... things just never seemed to work out.

Bottom Notes:Well that was short,yes? It's all I've got so far. It's kinda more of a prolog then a chapter. Still I hoped you liked it. Sorry for my not so wonderful grammar,I tried though...xD Anyway do,please,review ^^

Edit:Well I added more cuz I realized it made more sense to combine this and what was going to be chapter two. So...yeah..enjoy...and,again,please review x3


	2. Welcome to Al Hi

Top Notes:Well took me a few days or maybe longer? I dunno I lose track of time but I've decided to go at my own pace with this story. I refuse to rush cuz I want it to be my best *head nod* Hopefully my best will please you guys *bricked* xD But yeah here's the next chapter. x3

Chapter 2:Welcome to Al Hi

Ryou stared up at the compound, that was Axel High, it wasn't the most impressive school he'd seen but it was large. After all it did including dorms and such so it had to be big,the school building itself seemed a bit run down looking, though,with dusty windows which looked as if they hadn't been cleaned in years and the sign for the School was missing a few letters so it appeared to say "A l Hi " Which in all honesty was rather amusing,at least it made him chuckle a bit.

He took in a deep breath and walked in,knowing he had to check in with this school's principal. No matter how many times the boy had to do this he still could never seem to get over that nervousness that came with walking into a new environment. The same questions,"Will I be excepted?","Will things be alright here?",and many others always crossed his mind as he made his way to the office of his newest school.

At the moment,no one was in school it was late in the evening and by now class was finished and all had left to do their own thing. Ryou found it a might bit creepy walking through the deserted halls,being able to hear even the slightest little sound as he made his way to the school's office was rather unnerving, and he could swear he heard a voice whispering things into his ear...he was starting to wonder if maybe,just maybe,some thing or some one was really there..."No! What am I thinking? That's crazy." He scolded himself for thinking such preposterous thoughts and frowned at the idea of having a voice speaking to him from the back of his mind.

After what seemed like hours of walking Ryou finally came upon the principal's office,he tentatively knocked on the door and awaited a 'okay' to come in from the person on the other side. After a few moments a feminine voice replied to his knock saying,"Come on in." Whoever it was sounded fairly friendly which caused Ryou to perk up a bit. Normally the principal sounded grumpy or had a extremely fake chipper tone about them but this time the person actually sounded happy to have some one come in. He tentatively pushed open the door and walked in taking a quick look at the women that greeted him before quickly adverting his gaze.

Said woman had long black hair,chocolate brown eyes,and a warm smile on her young face. She appeared to be in her mid twenties and was wearing a white blouse and a red skirt. She beckoned Ryou to come take a seat and he hesitantly sat down across from the women and her desk,turning his gaze down to his lap as he did so.

"My name is Miss Haineko ,you must be Ryou Bakura,correct?" She'd taken notice of the boy's standoffish nature and was trying her hardest to make him feel secure,though it didn't seem to be working.

Ryou just nodded his head in response to her question as he took note of her name,though with the speed he switched about schools it probably wasn't even worth the trouble to remember the woman's name.

Bottom Notes:I've found that my chapter's seem short for this story xD I'm sure they'll get longer once I get into some more interesting stuff right now Ryou's just being his normal depressed,timid,adorable, self xD I've got some stuff planned involving Yami Bakura so it'll get interesting. Also School parties because people will drag Ryou to some random collage party he shouldn't be at and then both he and his yami will be drunk...because I said so! *bricked* No seriously I wanna write some thing like tha tin this later on but first he must get used to this here school that I named after a Kingdom heart's character...I R SO CREATIVE :D ha ha...xD Oh and umm...please leave a review,I'd really like to know what you all think of this so far and what you think about my future ideas for the story that I just mentioned xD


End file.
